


rain

by cldstrf



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Kingdom Hearts Femslash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cldstrf/pseuds/cldstrf
Summary: part 1/5 of khfemslash2020
Relationships: Naminé/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	rain

“What are you doing?” Xion asks curiously when she lifts her head up from her book, and Namine looks to her from the ledge she was sitting on.

“I’m watching the rain. I loved how it sounded, but there were no windows in the castle, and I was never allowed to just sit and listen at the mansion.”

“Oh.”  _ How smooth.  _ “Yeah, I’ve noticed a lot of rain lately. Everything seems so… dreary.”

“You think so?” Namine questions in genuine surprise. “I think rain is so nice. The sounds of it, the way it smells before and after it rains… I love it.” There’s a dreamy look on her face, before she turns back to the window with a slight frown. Xion doesn’t understand the reason behind it, and she leans over to try and catch her eye.

“You seem sad about it.” She stays quiet for a moment, visibly sorting out her thoughts from the way her eyebrows twitch and furrow, her nose wrinkling up. Having trouble finding the words? Must be. “It’s okay. You don’t have to say.”

“No, it’s not that. I guess I’m just embarrassed.”

“About… what?”

A hand comes up, rests on the side of a pale face and Namine sighs. “I’ve never felt the rain before.”

“What!” Xion’s brows shoot upward, mouth falling open to show her absolute shock. Quickly, she realizes that maybe she hadn’t been allowed to leave the castle  _ or  _ the mansion  _ at all _ and instantly feels guilty, about to say something as she pushes herself up from her spot on the floor to approach-- but Namine moves that hand onto a warmer cheek, and the other joins soon after. 

“It’s okay. I know. It’s sad, isn’t it?” She laughs a little nervously, drums her fingers lightly against Xion’s cheeks. 

Xion puffs them up indignantly at the idea of Namine putting words in her mouth, and with her own hands coming up to hold Namine’s wrists, she stands. “Well, guess what? I’m gonna change that.” With a gentle tug, she guides Namine to her feet, and she looks surprised at the gesture.

“You’re-- Xion, you don’t have to--”

“I want to.” She pauses, standing there in front of Namine and her hands slide down her wrists to carefully, sheepishly, take her hands in her own. “The rain is nice. I want you to experience a good rain.”

Namine only watches her for a moment, but she eventually smiles, showing off those dimples of hers and a soft little thing, then nods once. “Mm. That does sound nice.”

“I have an idea, actually.” She says suddenly, causing the blonde to quirk her head to the side. “Come to the island with me. We can borrow the boat. Riku doesn’t mind. Bring an umbrella?”

Namine nods again, then realizes that she doesn’t actually own an umbrella. She feels a little silly admitting it, but she does and Xion smacks her hand against her forehead. 

“That makes sense. I bet Kairi has one we can borrow.”

The two go searching, and after Namine pulls her sweater over her shoulders, she follows Xion outside. Xion opens the umbrella for her and hands it over so she can bring her hood up to shield herself from the rain as well. 

With both hands gripping the umbrella, Namine takes the occasional glance towards the other, who is guiding her to the beachfront, and Riku's little boat.

“Have you done this before?” Namine asks, and Xion’s shoulders raise just an inch before she lowers them back down.

“Well, no. Riku is usually the one doing it. But how hard could it be?” This pulls a laugh from her as Xion undoes the rope keeping the boat tethered down. Holding out a hand, she waits for Namine to take it, and after a second or so until it connects in her brain, she does just that. Xion helps her into the boat, then joins her, and they’re off.

It’s off to a poor start. Xion has to take a while to figure out how to row properly, but she eventually gets it down, and Namine has to do her best to bite back the snicker that dared to bubble up at the concentrated look on the other girl’s face. 

Halfway there, and they don’t speak much. Namine is too nervous at the prospect of being in the rain, after never experiencing it before. The sound was even better outside than it was in, doubly so when it was hitting the plastic of her umbrella right over her head. Her knees were tucked in so the rain didn’t touch her; she wanted this to be a special moment with Xion where she felt it in a better spot than in the middle of the sea in a small boat.

“How do you like it here?”

“Hm?” Namine hums, and her eyes drift up towards Xion again. Her blue eyes are questioning, and she figures out what she had asked and gives a thoughtful noise.

“It’s nice. It’s different from Twilight Town.” But she had no connections there, really. Only bad memories that she would rather forget. “You?”

“It’s different from Twilight Town,” she parrots back, and the pair laugh for a second. “Twilight Town is like my home. With Roxas and Axel. And Hayner, Pence, and Olette are nice, too. Isa… well. I’m happy he’s better now.” She shakes her head, realizing she’s getting a little off track. “But I like it here. With you, and Kairi, and Roxas and Riku.”

If only Sora were here.

Her eyes avert for the briefest time, then she focuses on rowing again. It’s not long after that that they reach the island, and Xion eagerly-- clumsily-- helps Namine out of the boat after herself, before she looks around as they’re both back on solid ground.

“Ah!” She says suddenly, causing Namine to jump and getting an apologetic look from the other. “Sorry. Come with me.” She takes a step forward, then pauses, turns back around to hold her hand out. It was an offer. She didn’t have to take it if she didn’t want to, Xion tells herself, but she certainly hopes.

She doesn’t have to hope for long. Namine lowers a hand from the umbrella handle to place her fingers onto Xion’s, and she lets out a breath she didn’t realize she had been holding.

They walk over the beach, and Namine mutters something about getting sand in her sandals, making Xion thankful that she had at least worn actual shoes. Not that she wouldn’t take them off as soon as they reach their destination: the paopu tree.

Crossing the bridge, she turns to Namine, smiles at her, and squeezes her fingers. “Are you ready?”

Namine lets her gaze fall to her feet before she shakes her head  _ yes, _ and slowly she lowers the umbrella. A large drop of water lands right on top of her head, and she bristles, but Xion takes the umbrella from her to close it, and…

It’s really nice.

“Oh.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s really warm.”

Xion takes her hood off, looks up at the gray sky with her hand protecting her eyes from the rain. “It is. I think it’s a beach thing? I don’t know. Every time I’m outside when it rains, it’s warm. Maybe it’s just here.” She soon after kicks off her boots, tugs off her socks, and sinks her toes into the sand with a content sigh.

Looking up as well, Namine doesn’t think to shield her eyes, squinting every time a drop of rain would land on her face, and scrunching her nose when they’d get in her eyes. Her sandals come off easily, and she sets them off to the side carefully before she starts to circle around the little part of land they stood on. Her hair was getting wet, but so was Xion’s, she finds out after a look to her. She even shrugs off her sweater to set by her sandals to feel the rain on her skin as much as she could.

She doesn’t notice, but Xion has the most enamored look on her face. Namine’s hands were out, palms up, watching the rain fall onto them and she smiles with another quick look upwards. She’s never seen something more endearing.

“I like this.” Namine says, and Xion agrees.


End file.
